The Wils
William Andrea Baldaro, noto ai più come The Wils (Taranto, 30/11/1990) è un wrestler, rapper e scrittore italiano. Attualmente ha un contratto aperto con la EWS, dove è l'attuale True Berserk Champion ed è stato due volte Slobber Knocker Champion ed una volta Tag Team Champion, assieme ad Unstable Axel. Ha militato anche nella 2FH e nella GWF, per poche settimane, nel territorio di svillupo "Hope Wrestling". E' general manager, e presidente onorario, di una federazione nata come sua scuola, la Next Wrestling Society, comprata da alcuni arabi, ed ora federazione a tutti gli effetti. La NWS, però, chiude dopo solo un mese e mezzo di attività. Non in gimmick, questo personaggio viene usato dal suo handler per le e-fed a promo. Per altre e-fed, a feud su facebook o a backstage, esiste un altro The Wils, identico a questo, ma con prestavolto diverso. 'Biografia' 'Infanzia, storia personale e avvicinamento al wrestling' Una parte della storia di questo wrestler si trova nella "gimmick". Infatti, lui, non ha una gimmick ben predefinita, interpreta se stesso. Figlio unico, all'età di 14 anni, i genitori si separano, e dopo pochi mesi muoiono entrambi. Nessun parente rimasto, né zii né nonne. William viene abbandonato solo al suo destino. Comincia a fumare, conoscendo alcuni amici non di buone famiglie. Gira per Taranto con loro, diventando un delinquente: comincia a spacciare insieme ai suoi amici, fumare, drogarsi, rapine e risse varie. Wils viene etichettato dai suoi amici di infanzia come un drogato, una persona di cui non ci si può fidare. Assieme ai delinquenti, che saranno comunque la nuova famiglia di William, crea una crew, e comincia a rappare. I suoi testi pieni di rabbia e odio represso fanno il giro della provincia, e ottiene un discreto successo. L'idea delle persone nei suoi confronti, però, non cambia e William, stufo di tutto ciò, lascia tutto. Lascia i suoi "amici", lascia il rap, lascia la droga una volta per tutte. Comincia ad allenarsi per diventare un professionista di wrestling, sua passione sin da piccolo. Minacciato da alcuni grandi pusher, soprattutto per alcuni suoi vecchi importanti debiti, Wils scappa da Taranto, intrufolandosi in un volo per l'America. Nessuno sa chi è qui, e riesce a cambiare del tutto vita. Continua a fumare, e spesso bagna le sigarette con le sue lacrime, quando riaffiorano i bruttissimi momenti passati a Taranto. Pare abbia ricominciato a fumare erba ed hashish, da alcune foto di Instagram a tradimento, ma non si ha la sicurezza precisa. 'Carriera nel wrestling' 'Esordio e primo titolo' Firma con la EWS (Explosion Wrestling Superstar) e debutta ad Highway #235, vincendo contro François, da face. I booker vedono in lui del potenziale e lo fanno partecipare al King of the Ring Tournament, dove in palio, in finale, c'era il Divine Championship, allora vacante. Nell'Highway successivo c'è il primo turno del torneo: dapprima pubblicizzato l'incontro con Iago, The Wils viene mandato contro Lello Fire, battendolo, e qualificandosi alla semifinale. Semifinale che, però, perde contro Iago, dopo un match molto intenso, in cui Wils era anche riuscito ad uscire dallo schienamento finale, ma appena poco dopo il tre dell'arbitro. William, molto attivo anche nel backstage e su twitter, accresce la sua fama e il GM Van der Van, dopo un diverbio con altri wrestler del roster nel backstage, lo mette in team con Lello Fire contro Unstable Axel & Rage e le leggende Mr. Tank & Re Umada a Christmas Crush in un Explosion Rules Match valido per i World Tag Team Championship vacanti. Nel PPV di Natale, nonostante l'aver sfornato una fantastica prestazione, e l'aver trovato una giusta intesa con il pubblico che gli riserva un enorme pop, il suo team non vince le cinture, ai danni delle leggende rivali Mr Tank & Re Umada. Però, subito dopo il match, nel backstage The Wils, con un roll up improvviso, riesce a strappare lo Slobber Knocker Championship (che ha la regola 24/7) ad Andrew Bogomil, che più tardi diverrà Divine Champion. Piccola pausa per l'EWS, ma Wils continua ad essere attivo nei social network, diventando sempre più over fra i fans. 'Piccolo stint in GWF, perdita dello Slobber Knocker Championship, team con Unstable Axel' Per ampliare i suoi match e fare esperienza, decide di firmare per un'altra federazione, in contemporanea con la EWS, cioè la Global Wrestling Federation (GWF), dove lotterà nel settore di sviluppo chiamato Hope Championship Wrestling (HCW). Si crede che debutterà nella puntata di Hope dell'8 Gennaio. Debutta l'8 Gennaio nella Hope Wrestling, battendo Schimidt. Partecipa all'Infinty Gauntlet Match, vincendo contro Schimidt e venendo eliminato subito dopo. Inizia un feud con il tedesco, e al PPV seguente viene sconfitto. La faida sembra voler continuare, ma per problemi contrattuali, The Wils è costretto a lasciare la federazione. Nel frattempo la sua carriera in EWS prosegue. Wils incontra un suo vecchio amico tarantino, di nome Angelo, che diverrà d'ora in poi il uso managar. A Towards The Power VIII, lotta contro Unstable Axel e Doctor C per mantenere la cintura. Nonostante sia riuscito a vincerla una seconda volta, alla fine del match è proprio il dottore ad uscirne vittorioso, e a vincere la cintura. Dopo ottime prestazioni nei match, e andando sempre più over coi fans grazie all'imprevedibilità causata dal suo amico "Cuecciolo", Wils si fa notare agli occhi del General Manager, che però lo costringe a fare team con il vecchio rivale Unstable Axel per affrontare Re Umada e Mr. Tank. Il duo improvvisato riesce a battere le leggende, diventando per la prima volta EWS Tag Team Champions. Fine del regno, faida con Unstable Axel, shot al True Berserk Championship Il regno di Axel e Wils dura circa un mese, in quanto alla prima difesa titolata Re Umada e Mr Tank riescono a riprendersi i titoli, dopo lo schienamento di Re Umada ai danni dell'Unstable. Post match, nel backstage, Axel tenta di scusarsi con Wils, il quale perde la pazienza e lo attacca con la Fix This Bug Chokebreaker, alludendo con Angelo al fatto che il suo ex tag team partner sia "buggato", che diventa un tormentone nei social network. The Wils avvia così una faida con Axel, dove si sfideranno a No Hold Barred per una shot al True Berserk Championship. Al PPV, è The Wils a vincere, infortunando lievemente il suo avversario dopo una spettacolare Piss Off! dal paletto. Ciro De Curtis, nel frattempo, vince il True Berserk Title. Fra i due parte una rivalità fondata pressoché sul rispetto e sulla voglia di fare di entrambi. Anche Angelo e Franco De Curtis si intromettono, lottando in un match ad Highway contro, in cui il padre di Ciro riesce ad uscirne vittorioso. Al PPV non riesce a vincere il titolo True Berserk, nonostante l'ottima prova. Partecipa anche all'annuale Iron Man Rumble di Twister, in cui elimina Unstable Axel, il quale appena tornato aveva eliminato il suo amico Angelo. Viene eliminato in seguito, rimanendo fra gli ultimi dieci ancora in gara. 'Road to EWS Explomania, debutto nella 2FH, progetto Next Wrestling Society' Ad''' Highway 250, dove tutti i titoli sono in palio, Angelo decide di accettare un match per il True Berserk Championship di Ciro, in un Loser gets fired Match, perso dal miglior amico di The Wils. Cuecciolo e l'ex Slobber Knocker Champion devono così salutarsi, fra la commozione generale del pubblico. Wils torna molto più triste, come lo era all'inizio della sua carriera. Nel frattempo, appare in uno show di 2FH Pipebomb 79, dal titantron, annunciando l'aver firmato ufficialmente con la federazione. Non si sa quando avverrà il suo debutto sul ring in federazione. Avendo guadagnato un po' d'esperienza, sembra intenzionato ad aprire una piccola federazione/scuola di wrestling. Su internet trapelano le voci sul nome, che sarà "Next Wrestling Society". Non si sa quando il suo progetto diverrà realtà, ma non si pensa tardi. Ad Highway 251, vince un Gauntlet Match, ottenendo la shot al True Berserk Championship di Ciro De Curtis ad Explomania, con il quale ha una rissa in seguito, dove il napoletano tenta di far valere le sue ragioni, chiedendo scusa per il licenziamento del suo migliore amico. Appare a Pipebomb 80 della 2FH, nel backstage, con un discorso ad agli assistenti senza molto senso. '''EWS True Berserk Champion, feud con Thunderstorm e abbandono della 2FH Ad Explomania della EWS, The Wils riesce a sconfiggere Ciro De Curtis in un TLC Match, conquistando la cintura, cadendo dalla scala con la cintura nonostante abbia subito la finisher del napoletano. A 2FH Pipebomb 81, tiene un intervista in cui afferma di essere pronto a far qualunque cosa pur di farsi notare. Nello show successivo, mantenendo la promessa, pur di farsi notare, attacca Thunderstorm durante il suo match, costandogli la vittoria. Pochi minuti dopo, nel backstage, Wils si dice furioso con la federazione che ha un "talento come me in roster sfruttato in malo modo, e che invece dia spazio ad un idiota che si crede un supereroe uscito da un fumetto degli anni 80". L'EWS, intanto, si è presa una settimana di vacanza. Ad Highway post Explomania vince il rematch contro Ciro De Curtis in un First Blood Match, grazie all'attacco di Gideon Brand, che sbaglia bersaglio e colpisce il napoletano. In seguito, Gideon mette KO anche Wils. Settimana dopo, parte un feud con Axel Storm, con il quale dovrà difendere il titolo a Summer Smasher. Prosegue il feud con Storm, e al PPV The Wils ne esce vincitore, mantenendo la cintura. Al termine del suo match, in un intervista annuncia che sarà in EWS anche il prossimo anno, e bacia la bella giornalista. Abbandona la 2FH, mentre la EWS va in pausa fino a Settembre. E' alla ricerca di una federazione che lo ispiri. 'Nel Wrestling' 'Finishers:' * Sweet Chin Rap (Superkick) (usata ora come Signature) * Piss Off! (Inverted Hurricarana) *The SWILSon (Swanton Bomb) (solo in 2FH) *Fix This Bug! (Chokebreaker) (Signature in EWS) *WoW - Walls of Wils (finisher in 2FH) *Suicide Solution (Cyclorama) (Signature in 2FH) 'Signature & Submissione Moves:' *Plancha *Slingshot Plancha *Extreme Leg Drop *Slingshot Leg Drop *Whisper in the Wind *Moonsault * Diving Spinning Heel Kick * Diving Hurricarana * Tornado DDT * Diving Foot Stomp *No-Handed Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive * Flying Clothesline * Sleeper Hold * Figure Four Leg Lock *Sharpshooter * Kimura Lock *Triangle Choke *Crossface *Liontamer 'Mosse normali:' *Clothesline *Dropkick *Chop *Double leg drop to midsection (seguito da un Low Dropkick) *Wils Arrest (turnbuckle low dropkick, uguale all' Hardiac Arrest) *One Hand DDT *German Suplex *Snap Suplex *Powerslam *Neckbreaker *Stomps (molto aggressivi) *Look Down (Brainbuster) *Russian Legswep *Standing Moonsault *Bulldog *Back Body Drop *Enzuigiri Kick *Rovesciata! (Backflip Kick) *Roundhouse Kick *Dropsault *HLDES - Higher Leg Drop Ever Seen (Calf Kick) *Fame Asser (Toe Kick & Scissors Kick) *Spinning Heel Kick *Stiff Kick (usati molto spesso) *Shoot Kick *Jumping Knee Drop *Wils Control (Double Knee Backbreaker) *Welcome to my world! (Double underhook backbreaker) *Over Castle Neckbreaker 'Soprannomi:' *"The Extreme One" *"The new Anti-Christ of Professional Wrestling" *"Pegasus" *"The Slim Shady of (sigla federazione)" *"Master of Kicks" 'Theme Song:' *Puff Daddy - Last Night *Rancore & DJ Myke - Silenzio *Escape The Fate - This War Is Ours (attuale) 'Catchphrases:' *"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?" *"Portami rispetto.. ed io ti porterò rispetto." *"Don't even try to judge me dude, you don't what the fuck I've been through!" *"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH" (in presenza di Angelo) *"PO PO PO PO PO PO PO POOOO" (in presenza di Angelo) *"Sei buggato!" (riferimento al videogioco FIFA, in cui i giocatori "buggati" hanno statistiche non elevate ma che fanno prestazioni ottime; indica che il wrestler in questione non merita di avere un push, titolo, o una posizione di rilievo in card) (in presenza di Angelo) *"Kicks city, bitch!" 'Taunts:' *The Gunz (pollice, indice e medio distesi, mentre le altre due dita chiuse); *mani attaccate l'una all'altra, come se stesse pregando; *spalancare gli occhi a più non posso, a volte nascondendo le pupille; *dito medio in alto, quando allo stremo delle forze. 'Palmarès' 'Explosion Wrestling Superstar' *Slobber Knocker Championship (2) *Tag Team Champion (w/Unstable Axel) (1) *True Berserk Champion (1) (attuale) Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Italiani